Survivor: Jamaica
Survivor: Jamaica is the fourth season of Spatt's Survivor. 16 castaways will be dropped on the island of Jamaica, where they will attempt to outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 in order to win the title of sole survivor. The premiere of Survivor: Jamaica took place on November 2nd. Castaways Game Summary Survivor: Jamaica kicked off with 16 castaways being split into two tribes, Arawak and Taino. Shortly after, the typcial first challenge Pass the Torch began. The Arawak tribe won, which meant that a Taino would be sent packing first. However, with some terrible luck, the Tengaged mail system went down right at the first challenge, so the game was put on hold for a week. When the mail was fixed, Rivoux had gotten himself banned, so he was pulled from the game and was the first castaway eliminated. At the next challenge, Arawak failed to seize potential momentum, and was sent to tribal council. Strong social ties were already being built, and CDeal was left on the outs, which should leave no shock as to why he was sent packing in a unanimous 6-1 vote. Arawak once again lost at the third challenge. gallie999 was kidnapped to be safe. Zuelke was kidnapped the first go around, and the tribe was nervous about if he was able to obtain the idol early on. That lead Jacob_C to organize a split vote strategy between Zuelke and Bones. At tribal, the vote went according to plan, and when Zuelke was shown to not have the idol, it was clear he had to go, and was taken out unanimously on the re-vote. However, gallie was able to capitalize off of his clue, and found the idol instead of Zuelke, even though this would not be known to anyone else for a few more days. Arawak was able to rebound to win the next two challenges. Taino had already formed a tight group consisting of ALLIANCEGUY, Marty, MaisyJames, and blazer. These four made a pact to stick together throughout the rest of the game. After their consecutive defeats, they sent two inactive outsiders of their tribe, sicnarf2789 and Lennon home in 13th and 12th place respectively. Taino planned to throw the last challenge before the merge to try and find an idol to salvage their hopes post-merge, but the outsider, ghrrocky, had other ideas, and helped lead Taino to the win. With gallie having possession of the Arawak idol, he felt like pulling a big move, just cause he wanted to try and make a big move to increase his odds come merge time. He pretended to have a meltdown, and act as if he didn't want to play anymore. With Bones kidnapped, three of the other four left went for it, but goose saw right through it, casting his vote for Avatar. This move was critical to saving goose's game, as well as his #1 ally Jacob, as gallie voted on goose, but instead of goose going, there was a tie. For an unbeknownst reason, gallie then flopped from goose to Avatar at the revote, which sent Avatar home by a 2-1 re-vote. With 10 castaways left, we hit the merge. The tribes were even at 5, but the Arawak side was much more together and united. AG won the first individual immunity challenge, but it got more hectic from there. Arawak tried to befriend the Taino's, and they gathered great intel. Knowing ghrocky was the one on the outs, and Maisy being partially inactive, they convinced Marty and AG to flip to their side to help eliminate either ghrocky or Maisy. There ended up being a tie, and ghrocky was eventually sent home in a record setting tribal. Jacob_C won challenge #2. After being one of the main leaderes along with Archerskyfire on getting Taino's to flip, he was pressured into sharing his awarded idol clue with AG. AG, feeling smart and conniving about prying the clue from Jacob, actually ended up finding it before Jacob. This boosted his confidence even more, in fact, just a bit too much. He tried to lead a rebellion against just about everyone, in order to make a big move to try and get his game and his tribemates games back on track. But his bossyness and overbearingness led to the Arawak 5 to turn on him, and he was sent home in a stunning 5-4 vote with the idol in his pocket. Archer, fresh off of overthrowing AG, won the next challenge. With Arawak now holding a distinct 5-3 advantage, the plan was relatively simple. Knowing there was no more idols in play, they went ahead and took out AG's closest ally, Marty, even though he was one to flip to their side initially. MaisyJames won the next challenge to continue the immunity roulette. This is where the game shifted. Jacob was easily in charge, everyone knew he was going to win if they didn't get him out. So instead of sitting back and playing to second, Archer decided to flip back to the Taino's. Since Jacob's dominance was well known, he didn't have to persuade them too much. He brought Bones and gallie along to team up with blazer and Maisy, and Jacob was blindsided 5-2. After Jacob's elimination, Maisy made it two wins in a row, and there wasn't much drama left. Goose was the odd man out, being the only one to vote with Jacob at the previous vote, and the other 5 eliminated him no problem. After a failed power move pre-merge, gallie tried to lay low after the merge, in which he was usccessful. He would then burst out, winning the last two immunity challenges. Gallie was the one on the outs the most, he would have been 5th according to the other four had he not started winning. This left Archer in the power spot. He could go with blazer and Maisy, or roll with Arawak's gallie and Bones. He decided to go with blazer and Maisy, continuing his streak of making big game shifting moves, and this left Bones in 5th place. Archer organizing the Jacob vote was huge, but none may be as important as the last vote. Since gallie was once again immune, he got blazer to vote Maisy out so there would not be a possible 2-2 tie between himself and a Taino. gallie played along with this last vote as well, and MaisyJames became the last member of our jury. At the finale, Archer was seen to be a smart, social, and strategic power player, while blazer was given some credit for finding the cracks in Arawak at the right time, and gallie was lambasted for being lazy and seemingly inactive throughout most of the game, essentially floating. However, all these strategies earned some merit, as all three finalists earned a vote, but it was Archer who garnered the most, becoming the fourth sole survivor. The Game Voting History